


That'll Ever Happen

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e17 Baby Blue, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Harold Finch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That'll Ever Happen

Harold stroked his thumb across his stomach contemplatively. He was still trying to process the news.

 

John had been saying for years that he'd like to start a family. Harold had always been wary of the idea. But sitting here, newly pregnant with John's child...there was no doubt in his mind that John would make an incredible father. Things would be difficult, of course; the numbers weren't going to stop because the two of them were becoming three.

 

But both himself and John had a lot of love to give. That would be enough, he was sure of it.


End file.
